


My Fair Dragon

by voxofthevoid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Victor Nikiforov, Humor, Knight Katsuki Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: "Most people would fall in love with the prince, Yuuri, not the dragon.”In which Yuri is the prince in the tower, Viktor is the dragon guarding him, and Yuuri is the knight who clearly doesn't know how quests are supposed to go.





	My Fair Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by Adel:
> 
>  
> 
> _For the summary ask meme: that one in which Yurio's a princess in a tower, much to his neverending disgust, Viktor's the dragon protecting him and Yuuri's the prince journeying forth to rescue the kidnapped prince of the neighboring kingdom. (And Beka's probably his second hand or knight or something, eh.) *sparkles at you*_
> 
>  
> 
> As you can see, I changed some things - mostly by accident because I can't read apparently - and ended up with an actual fic in my hand. So Adel, you get wake up to this bullshit.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Minako-sensei! _Minako-sensei_!”

The urgency in Yuuko’s voice made Minako rush out the door before the other women could barge inside. They barely avoided a collision; Minako grabbed Yuuko by the shoulders, steadying her.

“Yuuri’s back!” Yuuko forced through her pants. She was grinning, dazed, radiant. “He’s really back.”

The words pierced right through the heavy fog that had been on Minako’s mind since Yuuri had left all those months ago, the best knight in a party of four but still so untested. She’d had faith in him. Of course she had, he was _her_ protégé.

But there were things out in this world that devoured even the best of knights. Minako had four missing fingers and a ragged scar down her back to prove it.

“There’s a prince too!” Yuuko continued, bright and bubbly. “Really pretty. You know I’ve never seen a prince, but I always thought the stories exaggerated their beauty.”

Minako snorted in spite of herself.

“They do. Where’s Yuuri? In the village?”

“No, the other three are. They said Yuuri’s waiting for you in the forest.”

Minako frowned, letting go of Yuuko with a murmured thanks and running out the entrance.  It wasn’t the most dignified way for the village’s lauded former knight to behave, but Yuuri was finally here, and Minako had always thought propriety could use a nice fucking now and then.

Then again, not many were there to witness her dashing down the streets like a madwoman. They were all in the market square, crowded around the returned knights, murmuring quietly but keeping a respectable distance as the knights’ families wept over them. Minako stopped for a moment to look over the rest of her pupils.

Phichit, Sara, and Otabek looked fine. More than fine. They seemed well-fed, rested, and uninjured, faces flushed and eyes wet as they hugged and kissed their family and friends. Standing awkwardly a few feet away from them was a young man with long, golden hair and green eyes that flashed like gems. 

“Really pretty,” Yuuko had said. Fair enough. Minako had seen many a pretty royals in her time, and this one was right up there with the best. And also far too young for her.

The polite thing to do would be to go there and greet them, congratulate them on their mission. Minako only lingered a moment before resuming her race to the village gates. Soon, they loomed before her, deserted even of the guards meant to be keeping an eye on whatever lurked in the forest beyond.

They’d get an earful later.

Now, she had a student to find.

Yuuri was far more than a student, Minako admitted to herself. She’d never wanted a family, certainly not children, but somehow, Hiroko’s second had ended up being like her son anyway. She’d seen that boy grow up from a clumsy little thing that cuddled strays to a young man that…still cuddled strays but also wielded a sword with a grace that would make Sir Lilia weep.

With her luck, he’d adopted a hellhound or some other monster and was hovering sheepishly near the gates like he used to hover at the door of her house with yet another mangled critter in his arms, the guilt on his face offset by the determination in his eyes.

Sure enough, she found him by the tree line, lightly armored and armed. His face broke into a smile at the sight of her, only for alarm to spill into it when Minako didn’t stop running until she was crashing into him.

He didn’t fit in her arms as he used to, but that didn’t stop her from trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Before either of them could speak, a low growl shook the trees.

Minako tensed. She released Yuuri and slowly stepped away, good hand reaching for a sword that was no longer there.

It didn’t escape her notice that Yuuri was entirely too relaxed even as he shot nervous glances in the direction of that growl.

“Yuuuuri, what’s happening here?”

Yuuri blushed.

“There, um, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

She had a bad feeling about this.

“Vitya?” Yuuri called. “You can show yourself. Minako’s here. It’s okay, she’s family.”

Even the dubious circumstances didn’t dampen the warm glow in Minako’s chest at those words.

But the dragon that crawled out of the woods did.

“Katsuki Yuuri, is that a dragon?”

Stupid question. Of course it was a fucking dragon. It towered over them both, its silver scales gleaming even in the dim evening light. Minako couldn’t see all of it, but it’s forelegs were perilously close to Yuuri. One clawed finger could easily skewer him.

And yet Yuuri was blatantly unconcerned. As Minako watched with mounting horror, he reached out and laid a hand on the dragon’s hand, _stroking_ the scaly skin.

The gods damn it all, she hated being right.

“Minako, this is Viktor,” Yuuri introduced, looking adoringly up at the dragon. “Vitya, this is Minako. I’ve told you about her.”

She didn’t know what kind of response she was expecting. Maybe another growl. But it certainly wasn’t for the dragon to lower its humongous head and speak to her.

“Greetings, Sir Minako. I apologize for my earlier reaction. I was surprised to see you touch Yuuri so familiarly.”

Minako would wager her whole head that she was a bit more surprised to be face to face with a talking dragon.

“Hello, Viktor. What in the actual fuck, Yuuri?”

Yuuri flinched. He knew things weren’t good when Minako gave in and started cursing out loud. He always did get flustered about how to treat her in this stage. And as always, he blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

“Viktor’s my lover!”

Minako froze. The dragon froze. The color slowly drained from Yuuri’s face.

Viktor was the first to react. He swiped at Yuuri with a clawed hand, but before Minako could gather herself enough to shout a warning, Yuuri was being cradled in giant claws and nuzzled.

Nuzzled.

By a dragon.

Yuuri’s lover of a dragon.

“Yuuri, I ask again. What the fuck.”

Yuuri, blushing at the dragon _crooned_ at him, managed to wrench his attention away and glance at Minako.

“That didn’t come out right,” he said, finally showing some shocking awareness. “I mean, it’s true.” Or not. “But Viktor’s not just a dragon. I mean, he is, but he’s also human. He can’t take human form until nightfall though. It’s only a few hours until sunset so we thought we’d wait here. I wanted to talk to you before bringing him in. I don’t want anyone to panic. He’s harmless, right, Vitya?”

Viktor was too busy purring at Yuuri to respond.

Minako looked at the dragon and found it staring at the tiny human in arms as adoringly as Yuuri had looked at him before.

Yuuri was being serious.

Minako took a deep breath. She could feel a headache setting in.

“Do the others and that prince know about this?”

Yuuri had the gall to look sheepish.

“Um, well, you see…Viktor was the dragon we went to fight. He was guarding Yura’s tower.”

“But we didn’t!” Viktor chirped. A dragon. _Chirping_. Had Minako finally gone insane? Was this another nightmare? Viktor, oblivious to her vexation, continued. “I couldn’t fight my Yuuri!”

“ _Your_ Yuuri.”

“Yes! Isn’t he perfect? So pretty, so brave, so sweet, and a beast in the-”

“Vitya!” Yuuri yelped, slamming his hands on Viktor’s mouth.

It was a comical sight, and Minako had to snort. Better that than think about what Viktor had almost spilled. Yuuri was a son to her. There were things she never had to know.

“All mine,” Viktor purred, nuzzling Yuuri again. “And I’m all his.”

Minako didn’t need to hear all this. Either Viktor had no concept of a filter, or he’d taken Minako hugging Yuuri far more personally than he’d admitted to. She had never gone and seduced a dragon like Yuuri here, but she’d heard of how possessive they were. Apparently, that was true even of the ones that turned human at night.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about that. But then she took a good, long look at Yuuri.

He was nuzzling the dragon right back, hands around his snout, pressing a kiss to his upper lip. He was blushing too, not embarrassed, but happy.

Minako had never seen Yuuri so happy, not even when he’d managed to swing his blade without falling over for the first time. She’d always known Yuuri was special, just not to the extent that he’d go and make a dragon fall for him. And fall right back too, it seemed.

It was a bit of a complicated situation. But Hasetsu was a mild little town. They could be talked to. And everyone adored Yuuri; if anyone could get away with having a dragon lover, it was him.

She sighed.

“You know,” she said, drawing the attention of the lovebirds who’d seemingly forgotten her existence. Young love was the same everywhere. “Yuuri, most people would fall in love with the prince, not the dragon.”

“My Yuuri’s special!” Viktor announced, delighted.

Minako had to smile at that.

“Yes, yes, he is.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear your thoughts, so consider dropping a comment!


End file.
